


Childhood Friends

by SnowyWolff



Series: Prumano Week 2019 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Friends, F/M, Prumano Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: Summer, against all odds, sucked.***It gets a little better once Gilbert's neighbour pays him a visit though.





	Childhood Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Prumano Week 2019: Day 8 - Free Day

Summer, against all odds, sucked.

Gilbert, having been caught in one of his late night adventures and being consequently grounded for it, stared at his ceiling, beyond bored. There was little to do but sulk without his games or phone.

The sun mocked him from beyond his window, shouts of children mixing with the noise of a family gathering over at the Vargas household. They always had family gatherings, driving Chiara insane to the point where she would find refuge over at his place just to escape it.

Gilbert wondered about what she was doing now. He had been wondering about her a lot lately.

A sharp knock on the window pane had him jumping to his feet and yanking the frame up.

“You’re going to get me into so much trouble,” Gilbert muttered as he helped Chiara through.

“You already are,” she whispered back, cheek pressing against his.

Brushing past him, Chiara dove onto his bed, picking up a novel he had been ignoring, eyes gliding across a sentence before she dropped it to the floor. She looked at him through long lashes.

Gilbert sat on the edge of the bed, a little nervously, finding the strange urge to place his hand on her lower back, but kept his hands folded in his lap.

“My family is such a pain,” Chiara sighed, rolling onto her back, summer dress tangling around her calves. She made a half-hearted attempt at undoing them, smiling as Gilbert reached over and did it for her.

He lingered on the smattering of freckles, skin smooth and warm. He didn’t realize he was running his hand up her thigh until Chiara poked his leg with her bare toe and he snatched his hand back.

“You have soft legs.”

“I shaved,” she teased. “You should try it sometime.”

Gilbert snorted. “I do.” He patted his cheeks to demonstrate his point. “Smooth as can be.”

Chiara’s fingers made his cheeks feel like sandpaper, cupping his jaw momentarily as she met his eyes, blushing but not entirely embarrassed.

A shout broke them apart, Gilbert actually falling off the bed, once again wondering about Chiara and if her lips were as soft as everything else. Chiara brushed her hair behind her ear, glancing at the window, frowning.

“I guess time’s up,” she said, smoothing down her dress and fixing the straps. “There’s only so long I can evade grandma’s incessant questions.”

Gilbert scrambled to his feet and joined her as she peered down the vines. With the amount of abuse they had suffered across the years due to either climbing up or down, it was a miracle they still stood strong.

“Gilbert,” Chiara said softly, and he paused as she touched his cheek again.

She pressed a shy, chaste kiss to his lips. Then, she ducked out of the window, leaving Gilbert with a heart too big for his ribcage.

Oh, he thought. _Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little short story i had to write almost a year ago for my creative writing class and me being the little shit i am made it prumano,,,,


End file.
